Friendship Means A Lot
by ShadowsInTheCorner
Summary: JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia go out Christmas Eve after solving a case earlier than expected. But of course nothing can be that simple… Can it?


_**A/N: This is my other entry for the-vampire-act's CM holiday contest.**_

**Summary: JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia go out Christmas Eve after solving a case earlier than expected. But of course nothing can be that simple… Can it?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these amazing characters, though my friends and I are plotting to kidnap Reid and keep him in a closet~**

**

* * *

**

Reid sat on his desk staring at the folder containing the final report on the Milling case. Something did not seem right about the resolution of this case. He muttered as he put his coat on, "The profile was changing; he was devolving, but…"

Just then Rossi walked past shaking his head and paused at Morgan's desk. "Morgan, that kid really needs a distraction."

"Don't worry, I was already planning to get him out of here to have some fun."

"Well, have a good time." As Rossi walked toward his office Morgan called out, noticing Reid heading for the door.

As Reid opened the glass door he paused, hearing Morgan call his name and waited just long enough to let him catch up before continuing out, already suspecting what his friend wanted.

"Come on, kid. Let's go let loose and have some fun- it's Christmas Eve and we don't have a case for once!" Barely hearing him, Reid didn't respond and continued down the corridor toward JJ's office. Morgan reached out and grabbed his arm, turning Reid toward him just outside JJ's door. "Hey, are you ignoring me?"

"Of course not! I'm sorry, I just have something on my mind."

"Seriously, Reid? Are you really still thinking about that last case?"

"What? No." He said emphatically.

"You should know by now you can't hide what you're thinking from me, boy genius." Morgan stated as JJ walked out and Reid sent her a 'Please save me' look.

"Now what are you boys arguing about this time? Some finer point of chess?" She asked with a playful grin.

"No, I was just about to explain to him that I am going with you to your family's home tomorrow morning, so I can't be out late tonight with him," Reid answered, stepping toward her.

"Actually, he was trying to ignore my inquiry, if he wants to go out with Garcia and me. "

"I wasn't ignoring you!" Reid retorted.

"Okay, okay, he was lost in thought about the Milling case." responded Morgan in a mildly chastising tone.

JJ allowed a slight frown as concern clouded her eyes and she examined her friend next to her.

"Spencer, you really have to stop thinking about it!" she gently chided him and Morgan was surprised to see the sheepish look that crossed over his face.

"Sorry…" He muttered examining his feet before looking back up at her, "But it's already five-thirty and I wanted to read the book Rossi gave me."

"Actually, Derek might be right this time. It seems that a night out is exactly what you need, Spence, to help get your mind off the case," she stated with a smile which earned her a conceding sigh from Reid and a triumphant smile from Morgan. "Why don't the four of us go out to dinner now and Spence can get to bed early and Derek can go entertain the club crowd later."

No one could argue with that so only a half hour later Reid found himself at a restaurant along with JJ, Morgan and Garcia. Both of the girls refused to accept that Reid was absolutely exhausted so he ended up being included in every conversation and soon he they had succeeded in making him forget about the case. After a good hour or so of their light conversation Garcia's phone beeped with a message and she squealed in delight as she read it, then looked up at JJ with excitement in her eyes.

"I just got a message about a last-minute Christmas sale! Come on, JJ! You could at least get a new dress for tomorrow, girl!"

JJ immediately looked over at the others at the table and said sadly, "That'd be great, Garicie, but we can't just leave them here alone…"

"Oh JJ, stop worrying. I'm sure they know how to get themselves into the Christmas spirit without us!" The overly excited tech analyst said with a wink before pulling the smaller blonde out of the restaurant. Morgan and Reid sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the rest of their meals before Morgan leaned back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head.

"So, Reid, you heard my girl, we have to entertain ourselves for the rest of the night and I was thinking-"

"No, Morgan I am not taking you to a club. I will drop you off at your apartment then I will go back to mine."

"C'mon kid, you didn't even let me finish what I was trying to say! I was just suggesting we go back to my place so we can watch some Christmas movies," There was a slight pause but before Reid could object he added, "_A _Christmas movie, if that's what you want." Reid looked at him in surprise but as far as he could tell, Morgan was being completely honest so he nodded and went to grab his money to pay but Morgan slapped down enough to pay for all their meals plus a generous tip before walking away.

"You comin', Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked over his shoulder with a smirk, and Reid hurried after.

* * *

"So Reid, what movie do you wanna watch?" Morgan asked once they got into the car.

Excitedly Reid replied, "Well there's this silent film directed by Fritz Lang made in 1920 called _Santa Nacht _that I really want to see." There was a heavy silence as Morgan struggled to process what Reid had said.

"C'mon Reid, how about something American! Plus, I don't think they'd have it OnDemand." At the puzzled look he was receiving he just laughed and said, "Maybe we'll just look through my Christmas movies."

"Well… I do like White Christmas…" Reid added as he pulled into the parking lot.

Soon the two agents were sitting on the floor of Morgan's apartment right in front of the TV arguing over which movie to watch.

"Oh come on, really Reid? Is White Christmas the only movie?" Morgan asked skeptically at the grand total of one movie his younger friend had picked to watch.

"It's better than any of those!" Reid replied, waving his arm past the pile of movies they both disagreed on then at the only slightly smaller pile at Morgan's side.

"So you're telling me you don't like _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_? Or _It's a Wonderful Life_?" He asked holding up each in turn, and almost laughed at the expression on Reid's face. Despite the complaining and banter between the two there was a light feeling in the air, a nice difference to the usually oppressive feeling they were used to with their job. After another debate over which movie Morgan caved and they both sat down with a large bowl of popcorn and watched White Christmas, laughing at the other's attempts to sing along or quote different lines.

The credits were almost half over when they both got up. Reid went to throw the rest of the popcorn away as Morgan turned everything off. When Morgan noticed the time he sighed, but called out to Reid.

"Hey kid, it's about nine. I'm still up for another movie but I know JJ would have my head if you don't get enough sleep tonight…"

"She probably would," he agreed with a small laugh, "It's amazing how over-protective she can get… But I should be going. Thank you, Morgan."

"Hey Reid, it was no problem- maybe I'll be able to educate you about good movies soon."

"Goodnight."

"Night, and see you tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N: I know the movie choices doesn't really fit but I'm a severely movie-deprived child, not to mention White Christmas is my favorite movie… Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, I won't let them have a peaceful Christmas this time, I've already got a sequel started. Your input is much appreciated!**


End file.
